Sentinels of Magic
by LeighAidan
Summary: Of all the abilities, magic is one of the rarest and most difficult to master. As tensions rise, the magic users will come together to create the Sentinels of Magic, a group dedicated to training these magicians to use their powers correctly and efficiently. Hopefully they aren't too late. Deadly forces are at work and it may be more than the Sentinels of Magic can handle...alone.


_Sentinels of Magic_

"_If you believe that feeling bad or worrying long enough will change a past or future event, then you are residing on another planet with a different reality system." – _William James

Prologue

It was 3:30 A.M. and Robin couldn't sleep. An insomniac by nature, his condition was not helped by the adrenaline still coursing through his system. The Teen Titans received a call at midnight. It was a minor robbery but whenever the alarm sounded, adrenaline began flowing in Robin's body and took hours to get back to its normal levels. So here he was, alone in a dimly lit kitchen, still in uniform, and eating cookies from his secret stash that was hidden in the coffee and tea cabinet.

"Chocolate chip…must be a rough night." If it wasn't for years of training, Robin would have jumped out of his skin. Swallowing the bite of cookie that was in his mouth, he turned around to see a dark figure standing in the doorway.

"Can't sleep either?" he asked as he pushed the chair across from him with his foot. Raven stepped into the light with an empty mug in her hands. She gave him a pointed look that said _'obviously' _and placed her mug in the sink. Robin watched and waited patiently as she gracefully moved around the kitchen, filling her kettle with water and retrieving two tea bags, two coffee cups, and the sugar from the cabinets above. Several minutes later she sat down with two cups of steaming Earl Grey that clinked quietly as they were placed on the table.

The two birds sat in silence. Minutes ticked away. One minute turned into five minutes and five minutes soon turned into twenty. This was such a common thing for them that Robin had to double-take when Raven broke the comfortable quietness.

"Do you ever get a feeling that something important is about to happen, but you don't know what and you don't know when?" she questioned, those amethyst eyes staring at him with undecipherable emotions. Even before the defeat of Trigon, her eyes betrayed her emotionless façade, but now the emotions were much more prominent. Robin shook his thoughts away, remembering he needed to answer her.

"Sometimes. Sometimes it ends up being good, other times it's bad. I felt something important was going to happen when I came to Jump City, but I didn't know what or when and I never would have guessed I would meet all of you. I felt something important was about to happen when we had that surprise birthday party for you and you panicked," Robin admitted, leaning back into the chair. His masked eyes searched her face. "Why?" Raven sighed and took a sip of her tea.

"I'm not sure," she breathed, twiddling her thumbs. "I've just had this feeling for a while. Even Intelligence believes something is going to happen soon." The mentioning of the yellow cloaked emotion worried Robin. Raven being concerned enough to voice all of this was not a good sign.

"Hey," Robin said quietly, breaking the silence that had once again befallen the room, "whatever it is, we're going to be okay. I promise." Raven tried to offer him a small smile and grabbed the empty mugs before standing up and putting them in the sink.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Robin," she spoke as she disappeared down the dark hallway, the door whirring closed behind her. Robin was taken aback by her incredulous statement. Despite her darkness, Raven had always been a fairly positive person. And after all, hadn't he always kept his promises? Robin slowly went back to his room, his mind jumbled with even more thoughts than before. Sleep was not going to come to him tonight. He was certain about that.

If only he knew what lay ahead in the future because if he did, he may understand the significance of Raven's announcement.

xxxxx

AN: Hello once again and welcome to a brand new story! That's right, folks, I keep having ideas and I wish they would stop.

Seriously, I have other stories I need to be working on…anyway; this story came to me throughout the week and I couldn't get it out of my head. This is only the prologue so don't freak out about the shortness as the chapters will be longer.

I can't tell you what's going to happen yet but I think you'll like it (: This will also be a slight crossover but my main focus will always be on the Titans so it is only a very slight crossover.

So hit that review button and tell me what you think!


End file.
